This application relates to high gain antenna structures and specifically antenna structures based on metamaterial designs.
Various structures may be used in wireless access points and base stations to implement high gain antennas. Access points may be stationary or mobile units that transmit signals to other receivers, and therefore, act as routers in a wireless communication system. In these applications, high gain antennas are used to extend the signal range and boost the transmit/receive capabilities. As used herein a high gain antenna refers to a directional antenna which radiates a focused, narrow beam, allowing precise targeting of the radio signal in the given direction. The forward gain of a high gain antenna may be evaluated by the isotropic decibel measurement, dBi, which provides an indication of the antenna gain or antenna sensitivity with respect to an isotropic antenna. The forward antenna gain provides an indication of the power generated by the antenna. As the number of wireless devices increases, there is an increasing need for high gain antennas.